Whisky Lullaby
by Katrinka and Nori
Summary: this is my first sad fanfic so please R And R. Rated T for death song fic the song is whisky lullaby Winner of the Les catagory of the NYNA! I now have bragging rights!


Ok I'm trying to write something sad I don't know how to go about doing that so it won't be fantastic but hey, I'm trying. This is a song fic the singing is in ~singing~ The song is called Whisky Lullaby (which I don't own) DON'T FLAME ME FOR BAD GRAMMAR!!! A/N: this story switches from Jack PoV to Sarah PoV to Les PoV I'll give you a heads up when it changes. I don't own any thing

WHISKY LULLABY

* * *

Sarah PoV

"Jack we need to talk," I said to him, in a nervous voice.

"What's wrong Sarah?" He asked, smiling.

"I think we need to go our separate ways."

~she put him out,~

I watched as Jack's smile slipped from his face.

"What, why?" He sputtered.

~like the burning end of a midnight cigarette~

"I think I've met someone new," I answered, thinking about Oscar.

Jack's eyes were big and full of tears but I was not going to let him hold me here with all those tears, not this time. I got up and I began to walk away but Jack made one final attempt to save what we had.

"Please Sarah, you're the only girl I've ever loved and I don't want to lose you."

"I've been lost to you for a long time Jack." I left him on his fire escape, just like that, and walked from there straight to Oscar's place.

* * *

Jack Pov

I watched Sarah head towards the road and just sat there for a moment.

~it broke his heart~

Then I headed straight for the liquor store.

* * *

Les Pov

Jack has been a mess since Sarah left him. He drinks all the time and never goes out, even if there is a good headline that day.

~he spent his whole life trying to forget~

"Les," he called to me from his room. "Would you grab me my whisky?"

~I watched him drink his pain away a little at a time ~

"Ok, Jack." I knew that I shouldn't give it to him but when he wasn't drinking he was crying and ever since Davy died I can't see him cry, he's the only brother I've got left.

~but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind, until the night….~

* * *

Jack PoV

After Les handed me my whisky he left to go sell. This is it, I thought to myself. Do it now.

I took out my revolver and raised it to my head. With one final swig of whisky it all ended.

* * *

Les PoV

~he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger~

I heard a shot as left the lodging house and even as I ran up the steps I knew what had happened.

~and finally drank away his memory, now life is short but this time it was bigger then the strength it takes to get up of your knees~

I ran in to the bunk room to find what I knew would be there, Jack's cold dead body. Crying I took the bottle from his hand.

~we found him with his face down in a pillow~

I looked in his hand and found a note….

~with a note that said "I'll love her till I die."

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whisky lullaby

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la laaaa….

* * *

Three years later Sarah PoV

I took a drink from a bottle of whisky and then hid the bottle beneath my bed, not wanting Les to find it.

~the rumors flew

but nobody knew how much she blamed herself,

for years and years….~

I heard Les enter the house and quickly swished some water around my mouth, ever since Jack's death he has been so over protective.

~she tried to hide the whisky on her breath~

He is worried that I will do the same thing and what's worse I think I might. After Jack died I became depressed and a few weeks ago Oscar broke up with me for some tramp. I have nothing left, at least the whisky helps.

* * *

Les PoV

I sighed as I walked through the door. She was drinking again, I knew she was but what can I do? She told me if I took away her drink she would kill herself. Jack why did you kill yourself?

~I watched drink her pain away a little at a time~

I came in and said hello to Sarah who was searching for something in my dresser. She nodded and continued her search.

~But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind until the night~

Only once I was in the kitchen did I realize what was in that dresser, and by then it was too late.

BANG!

~She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger,

And finally drank away her memory,

Now life is short but this time it was bigger,

Then the strength it takes to get up off your knees~

I ran in to the front room and found her on the ground, dead. Clutching a bottle and the picture from the strike that had Jack in it.

~We found her with her face down in the pillow,

Clinging to his picture for dear life,

And we laid her next to him beneath the willow,

And the angels sang a whisky lullaby,

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la laaa….

* * *

Seven months later Les PoV

I sat in front of Jack and Sarah's graves, they were right next to Davy's so that I could visit them all at once. It was impossible to visit them without crying, which was a pain in the butt since I visit them every day. I am furious with Jack and Sarah, I mean I couldn't be mad at Davy, he died of scarlet fever that wasn't his fault. Jack and Sarah just quit life, they gave up on everything, they abandoned me, mama and papa! How am I suppose to support three people I'm only thirteen, for mercy's sake! I want my brothers and my sister back…but they left me.

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la laaa

* * *

The End

I hope you like it I forget who sang this song but it sounded like a good song fic song. Pleas review and if you feel like it check out my other stories.

Bravo Yankee Echo, Nori.


End file.
